The Vampire Diaries Parody
The Vampire Diaries Parody is the parody made by The Hillywood Show. It was released on February 25, 2011. Cast Parodyelena.png|'Hilly Hindi' as Elena (Dentist Girl) and Katherine (Vampire) Parodykatherine.png|'Hannah Hindi' as Caroline Parodysteven.png|'Brett Culbert' as Steven Parodydamien.png|'Nick Strong' as Damien Parodybonnie.png|'Arialove Jackson' as Bonnie Creators The Hindi sisters have became famous by their musical parodies. They started doing parodies of several characters of Johnny Depp, but gained worldwide recognition with their Twilight Parodies, that went viral. They use cleverly chosen music, voice overs, well rehearsed choreography, carefully made costumes and a high quality of production. They often strive to give realism to their creation, carefully matching sets, clothes to the original to make them more believable. Summary The video starts with "Damien" and "Steven" at the dentist's office, and they note that the dentist "looks like the chick from Vampire Diaries". With the card with the Show name comes a wind up denture, which sets the tone of the parody. When the song starts, they cut to several scenes from Vampire Diaries, season two, mainly focusing on the "Masquerade Ball " that took place at the Lockwood property. Hilly impersonates Katherine, and the scenes not only address events from season 2, but also sometimes illustrate the lyrics of the song. Among the scenes are Katherine killing random victims during the Ball, flashbacks of Katherine making love and drinking blood from both brothers in 1864 and being imprisoned in the tomb. At some point, "Katherine" turns "Damien" into a vampire by sticking a plastic denture into his mouth, and there are also scenes where they are hanging upside down. "Katherine" takes bites from several fruits, starting, like in the series, with a ripe strawberry, but progressing to bananas and watermelon. The scene where Katherine enters the masquerade ball with one brother in each arm was later mirrowed in season three "Mikaelson's Ball", when Elena enters with both Salvatores. Cultural References *"Damien" in the waiting room makes reference to , a musical comedy that aired on Fox. The Hillywood sisters way of including music numbers in their parodies reflect the show's musical attitude. **On Glee's episode " ", the show's characters have hallucinations, generated by the anesthesia. *"Teeth" is probably the least known of Lady Gaga's album " ". It was written by Taja Ryley, has many gothic and vampiric imagery. **The song "Teeth" was used on the official promo for the episode "Masquerade." *The phrase "Show me your teeth" could also mean "show me the truth". It could be a reference to the expression "you know a horse by the teeth ", which is a way to tell the horse's age by inspecting their teeth. Watch The Vampire Diaries Parody by The Hillywood Show|Parody Ian Somerhalder & Paul Wesley talk about The Hillywood Show®|Ian and Paul's reaction Gallery Vampirediariesaparody.jpg Tvdparodystill.jpg|First still TVDHillywoodstill2.jpg|Second still Parodybtlotm.jpg|Comparison between first still and scene from BTLOTM TVD Parody 1.png TVD Parody 2.png TVD Parody 3.png TVD Parody 4.png TVD Parody 5.png TVD Parody 6.png TVD Parody 7.png TVD Parody 8.png TVD Parody 9.png TVD Parody 10.png TVD Parody 11.png TVD Parody 12.png TVD Parody 13.png TVD Parody 14.png TVD Parody 15.png TVD Parody 16.png TVD Parody 17.png TVD Parody 18.png TVD Parody 19.png TVD Parody 20.png TVD Parody 21.png TVD Parody 22.png TVD Parody 23.png TVD Parody 24.png TVD Parody 25.png TVD Parody 26.png TVD Parody 27.png TVD Parody 28.png TVD Parody 29.png Trivia *Like many of Hillywood's productions, the clip ends with some bloopers as the credit rolls. *IMDB *Source See also Category:Parodies Category:Episodes stuff Category:Other Category:Non-Canon